


母鹿

by Jiumensixian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiumensixian/pseuds/Jiumensixian
Summary: 怀孕了的小母鹿。
Relationships: original male character/Riz Ahmed
Kudos: 23





	母鹿

“下一位！”

我喊完后，从门外独自走进来一位年轻的孕妇，穿着打扮看起来还像是个学生，小腹微微隆起，不仔细看还看不太出来，他低着头默默的坐到了床边，然后慢慢的抬起头来看着我。

我愣了一下，一双犹如小鹿斑比的大眼睛就那么盯着我，眼神里充满了担忧与小心翼翼，整张脸像是棕色的瓷娃娃一般精致漂亮，看起来很单纯，应该是还没出社会的学生，本来因为已经检查了太多人而烦躁到不行，但是看到他，我感觉心情好了许多，而且他是最后一个了，我准备好好逗弄逗弄他。

“把裤子脱了，坐到床上去。”我对他说到。他乖巧的把衣服脱下来放在一边，按照我的指示坐到了床上，张开双腿，他脸颊上带了一些红晕，小声的问我：

“会疼吗？”

“不会的，你是第一次来吗？”

“是的。”

我低下身子仔细的看去，他的下体阴毛很少，阴户粉嫩干净，一看被用的次数就很少，如果不是来做孕检，我可能会觉得他还是个处女。 “能快一点吗，医生？”他被我看的十分害羞。

我带上手套，拨开粉嫩的阴唇，露出紧致的洞口，缓慢的探进一根手指，精致温暖的穴道包裹住我的手指，可以想象如果用手抚摸起来会有多么的滑嫩，他紧咬住下唇皱起眉头，脚趾也紧张的蜷起，我再向里探去，碰到了子宫口，他终于忍不住发出了一声颤抖的呻吟，立刻他的脸颊就通红了。

多么可爱啊，就像一只害羞的小母鹿，我心情愉悦了不少。我已经把要检查的地方都检查过了，一切正常，但我肯定不会这么快就让他走。我故意的旋转手指，轻轻按压里面的嫩肉和宫口，另一只手的拇指按压上小巧的阴蒂轻轻揉捏，穴道里缓缓的流出润滑的粘液，我又伸进了一根手指，两根手指模拟抽插一进一出。

他的双腿微微颤抖着想要合拢，鹿眼蒙上了一层水汽，身体不耐的扭动，臀部随着我的手指微微抬起，他用颤抖的声音问我：

“医生，快好了吗？”

“快了快了，不要催我。”

我的语气有些强硬，他不敢说什么了，我故意不断地摩擦他的宫口，他喘息的声音越来越明显，眼睛失去了清明，但还是不忘压制住自己的呻吟，阴蒂因为我的揉捏而充血挺立，空气中弥漫着腥甜的气息，越来越浓烈，我闻着这股腥甜的气息，早已经习惯了的我有了反应。

他上身穿了一件白色的体恤，此刻因为被我撩拨起了性欲，他的胸乳更加饱满，红色的乳头挺立起来，白色的衣服透出他棕色的乳肉和粉红的乳头，若隐若现十分色情。

他眼睛里的泪水快要溢出来了，控制不住的发出些微弱的呻吟声，我知道他在我的双重刺激下快要到了。在我又一次顶上宫口时，他的身体突然紧绷，上身挺起，发出一声绵长的呻吟，胸口处的衣服因为高潮溢出的奶水湿了一大片，从穴道里潮吹的水喷了我一身。

他瘫软在床上，大口喘息，过了几秒，才从高潮中清醒过来，立刻爬起来，抓起旁边的卫生纸擦拭我湿了的衣服，一边快要哭了的和我不停道歉，一脸的委屈巴巴，看着他这样，我真想现在就把他按在床上狠狠地操他。

于是我佯装生气的说：

“我之前检查的没有一个人像你这么淫荡，在医生的面前就高潮了，还弄湿了我的衣服！”

“对不起，真的对不起，我不是故意的…”

我继续强硬的说

“你看我因为你的淫荡都有了反应了，接下来我无法工作了，你必须帮我解决掉！”

“那样你就不会生气了吗？”他像是看到希望了一般，急忙说到。

我点了点头，他有些纠结，但最终还是答应下来了。我心想他可真好骗，估计他肚子里的这个孩子就是这么来的吧。

我把他的上衣也脱了下来，饱满挺巧的胸乳一下子弹出，挺立在我面前，我用手握住柔软的乳肉，轻轻揉捏就会溢出些奶水，看起来就像巧克力上淋了牛奶，粉色的乳头像是点缀的草莓颗粒，看起来十分诱人，我忍不住低下头含在嘴里，吸吮香甜的奶水。

小鹿被我吸的身体一颤一颤的，下面的洞穴里分泌出更多的汁液，我迫不及待的把硬的发疼的阴茎放出来，龟头顶在穴口，即将进入，他用手推着我说：

“能不能轻一点，不要伤害到宝宝。”

我没有理会他，只是下身用力挺动，把龟头塞了进去，虽然洞穴因为高潮而松软了不少，但对于我还是有点紧，艰难的插到一半，我坏心眼的退出来又突然全部插进去，龟头一下子就顶到了花心，他被我突如其来一顶的浑身颤栗，喷出了一小股奶水来，他有些慌张的一只手捂住小腹，一只手抓着我的衣服。

接着就是不断的抽插，他的小穴又紧又热，紧紧吸吮着我的肉棒，每顶到一次他的宫口，他就要溢出些奶水，现在胸口上全是奶水，我低下头把奶水都舔舐干净，然后含住乳头，把溢出的奶水都吞进口中，而阴茎退出时，小穴又像是舍不得一般紧紧的吸吮着挽留我。

他发出的呻吟就像小奶猫的叫声一样，软软糯糯很小声，被我快速顶弄的断断续续，他被我操的有些不清醒了，但还是不忘一只手护着微微隆起的小腹，泪眼朦胧的看着我让我轻点，他不知道这样我反而会更想用力的操他。

所以我更加用力的顶弄他，下身响起响亮的肉体撞击声和水声，他的气息全被打乱了，呻吟声比刚才响亮了，张着嘴却说不出一句完整的话，他因为害怕而不停的摇头，但是小穴却紧紧吸着我，真是个表里不一的小婊子。

在我又一次顶到花心时，他夹着我的阴茎高潮了，他发出一声短促的叫声，浑身颤抖，随着身体颤抖还一下一下的喷出奶水，下面也喷出大量的透明液体，浇灌在我的阴茎上。

我抓着他软绵绵的腰使劲抽插做最后的冲刺，他被我插的一直处在高潮中，嘴巴大张却发不出声音，下面喷水喷的一塌糊涂，分不清是淫水还是尿液了，我低吼着用龟头顶着他的花心射了出来，他被精液烫的又喷了些奶水出来。

我抽出软了的阴茎，欣赏着还沉浸在高潮中的小母鹿，他彻底瘫软在床上，蜜糖色的皮肤泛着红晕，身体微微的颤抖着，饱满的胸乳还缓缓的溢出一些白色的奶水，顺着身体流到了床上，下面被我抽插的微微肿胀，变成了鲜艳的孰红色，一张一合的穴口里流出被淫水稀释了的精液，这幅画面简直色情到了极致。

我把他抱起来放在我的腿上，让他的穴道重新包裹住我硬了的阴茎，开始上下顶弄他，他有些着急了，泪水流了满脸，说：

“我已经帮你解决一次了，为什么还要来？”

我一边用力顶弄他，一边在他耳边说：

“你这个小荡妇，一次哪够啊。”


End file.
